Children of Pain and Renewal
by twilliams1797
Summary: A one-shot story.   What about the muggle victims of the Death Eaters..What are their rights?


Children of Pain and renewal.

A one-shot

HP universe

The various people checked in to the upper end hotel, some efficiently and looking as natural as could be, some ill at ease and clearly out of their element..

The Desk supervisor had the various people taken to their rooms, as he had his instructions to treat the incoming visitors gently and with care.

They were all withing a certain age range, the oldest seemed to be around fifty, and on down to less than toddler age, babes in arms.

Edvard Greig, the desk supervisor looked on impassively as a young woman of about twenty came in, She was hesitant, and uncertain, holding a baby carrier and a worn diaper bag slung over her shoulder. His eyebrow twitched as he noticed the clothing she wore, which looked as if she had worn the same clothes for several days at present. He glanced at his list of arrivals and decided..it must be..

"Miss Dresden?" the girl jumped as if to dart out the door. "My apologies , Miss Dresden, I did not mean to startle you, welcome to the Ambassador, we have been expecting you. My name is Mr Greig and I am here t make your stay as pleasant as possible, If you will please accompany me"

The girl clutched herself tightly , not wanting to lose what little identity she had left.

Greig spoke gently and moved the young woman into a secluded area. He looked at her. The dirt was evident, the bruises on her face were still showing, the purple any yellow of several day old abuses. Her hands were trembling slightly. All these things he noted.

He touched a phone terminal and spoke quietly. "Miss Dresden needs a healer and a hot meal." The answer on the other end was brief. "Yes sir"

Miss Dresden was almost to the point of passing out, but clutching her child fiercly.

The back door to his workspace opened and a white coated woman entered, and briskly but gently scanned the young woman, who by now had fainted.

"The girl is starving , bruised, broken ribs.. a fever.. I need to take her to my clinic..Dippy!

An elf appeared. "Yess Miss? "prepare a bed, healing and bruise potions, nutrients and fever, that's a start, I will check the child."

"Yes Miss." Dippy the elf began to transport the unconscious girl away, but even in her state, she held tightly onto the child.

"The child is reasonably healthy, a mild rash, but seems to be in good health in spite of his mother's injuries.. The healer gazed at the girl. "She obviously was giving her all for her son."

Serena Dresden woke up in an all white room, and was surprised that she was not feeling any pain. Her eyes darted around, looking for her child. An older woman with red hair was next to her bed, and her son was in a baby chair giggling and waving his arms and feet at the woman.

"Well aren't you a hungry boy, good boy, lets get some more into you. Boobooboo" The woman was feeding him. She spooned some orange goo into the boys mouth and he made faces as if it were new and exciting whatever it was.

"Where?"

Serena whispered, her throat still healing.

The woman, obviously a healer glanced at her charge. "You are safe dear, no one can get to you here, the wards will protect you from anyone trying to get to you or your son."

She tried to sit up, and reach for her baby.

The healer gently pressed her back down on the bed.

"We will take care of him, you need to heal up first."

Exhaustion took over and Serena collapsed back onto the pillow. Her eye was drawn by the odd looking creature that had taken over feeding the boy.

The healer was bending over her doing something with a stick and looking at odd numbers and lights floating in the air over her body.

"what?" she indicated the odd looking creature.

The Healer spoke while she was doing her diagnostics.

"This is Dippy, she is of the Elven race, and is trained as a professional medical assistant and child care provider. She will guard and protect your son, and see to his every need. "By the way, what is your son's name?"

"Isaac"

The healer nodded. "Ah, a good name..'he who laughs'

Serena smiled weakly. "Yes, he does.. no matter what."

The Healer stood. "My name is Andromeda Tonks, you can call me Andy, Do you feel up to eating some light tea and toast or some broth?"

Serena nodded, shyly. A tear trickled down her face.

"I called him Isaac, because he was a gift from God.. Like Isaac was to Abraham and Sarah.."

"As I recall, that Isaac had another name..Andy peered at the young woman.

She looked up at the healer.

"Father of Many Nations."

"Your Isaac could be that, you know."

Serena hung her head.. "I don't know.. it's so much.. I don't even have a home or place to stay, let alone where he can grow..and go to school.. it's so hard!" the girl slumped, the tears streaming down her face..

Andy pushed the food and tray aside and hugged her.

"There there, it will be all right, once you go to the meeting tomorrow, everything will be all right..

trust me."

Serena sniffed. And wiped her nose on her sleeve. She laid her head on the older woman's shoulder.

Andy took a new direction.

"so, Sarah, It seems young Isaac is quite healthy, considering what you have had to deal with."

"I do anything and everything for him, he is my world.. I don't know how I ended up with a child,

it took me a month just to remember my name, and I don't know who the father is, let alone how I got knockered.."

"It will be explained love, eat up, and then you need to get some sleep, we'll get you new clothes and all in the morning.."

'k..thanks.. are you sure he will be ok with..D.d..dippy?"

"Dippy is a member of my family, she was with me for my own daughter, I trust her completely."

Serena's weariness finally kicked in, as well as a small bit of dreamless sleep potion, and she nodded off.

Andy smoothed the girl's hair back and whispered 'sleep well beautiful princess."

Morning came, breakfast was served and the gathered guests were moved into a hall, with very comfortable couches in an arena style configuration. The stage was a half circle that looked up at the rows of seating.

Each set of seats were in their individual box, and each had a table with drinks and writing utensils available.

Each invited guest and their companions, if any were escorted to their seats. Serena settled down in her box, with her son, whom she let out to crawl around the carpeted floor. The box was immaculately clean and padded quite well, so she had no fear he could be hurt. Andy Tonks sat with her as well, since she seemed more confident with the older woman nearby.

Movement on the stage attracted the attention of the viewers and a young man walked out, followed by a young woman. The young man had a runners' physique, wiry and not an ounce of fat on him. Black shaggy hair and green eyes, if you were close enough to see them.

The young woman was slightly shorter and had bushy brown hair trying to escape the ponytail it was tied back into.

They both wore all black, almost skintight uniforms with knee high leather boots. Both had a patch on the breast and what looked like a military patch on the shoulder.

The audience grew silent in anticipation.

The young man began to speak.

"You were all invited here because every one of you is a victim.

The invitation is a way to gain justice and reparation for those of you have suffered at the hands of evil men."

"Every one of our guests has something in common, and the commonality is that you were all random targets of those who believe themselves to be superior to everyone else."

"Blood Purists, people who think that outlanders are beneath contempt, and only those of the proper bloodlines are worthy of the gifts that whatever great force in the universe has bestowed upon us

be it God, Nature, Mother Earth, whatever you perceive as being the source of All."

"Magic is real."

"Those of us who have it in our bloodlines, in our genetic makeup , in our bodies are a tiny percentage of the world's population, less than one percent on the whole. Here in the UK are approximately 30 million people, and of those thirty million less than 100,000 are magical, unfortunately it is a significant number less than 100k, to the point that we as magical people are in serious danger of dying out.

"I for one have no desire to be an extinct race."

"For those of you who disbelieve, My wife and I will demonstrate."

Harry and Hermione did assorted spells and conjuration and transfiguration, Harry switched to his animagus form and back, after flying a few laps around the auditorium.

Having landed, he returned to his human form and stood while the audience settled back down.

"Now, having shown this to you, you might want to think back in your own lives and recall any odd incidents, 'accidents' odd occurrences that might have been remembered."

there was nodding and realization on the faces of many.

"Five days ago, we won a war against an evil overlord who was hell bent on the destruction of the magical community and the mundane community as well, his only joy and reason was to destroy, kill and eradicate anything that offended him, and let me tell you, everything offended him.

"I have been fighting this being for the last seventeen years of my life, from the day he murdered my parents and attempted to kill me, up until the final meeting last week.."

"But, as with any task, there is fallout, and there is paperwork.

I suspect the Roman empire fell, because the paperwork was behind and it collapsed under it's own weight."

laughter..

"Seriously. We as a nation just barely survived. My friends and mates suffered greatly at the hands of evil, Magic is a wonderful thing, but used to evil ends it can be very destructive..

he paused.

"The Millennium Bridge"

"The 'explosion' in Glastonbury"

'The Death' " by this he referred to the hundreds of deaths of people who just seemed to stop living.. which was in reality a rash of dementor attacks.

These pronouncements caused gasps of fear and anger as people recognized events.

Harry stood silently looking at those watching him.

"The leader of the band of terrorists was a hypocrite, decrying the 'evil half bloods and mudbloods and promoted the cause of the purebloods, when he himself was a halfblood of a retarded inbred mother and a young man, a victim just like every one of you..

The young man who was the victim was named Thomas Riddle and his rapist was the last of an inbred ignorant and twisted line called the Gaunts.. She used a love potion and raped him until she had a child. He escaped and she died in childbirth. The spawn of that unholy union became the most evil person to have walked the earth in the last three hundred years Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort!

Harry snapped this out like a Pentecostal preacher.

He paused and spoke slowly and quietly, drawing in the listeners to every word.

"This evil man's way of thinking was he would recruit followers who took his mark".

"To become a Death Eater. Each and every one of his followers was marked like a farm animal, but therein lies the difference. "

For these men and women, to take that mark had to WANT to take that mark , and to take that mark they had to commit crimes against God and Man, They had to commit cold blooded Rape and Murder and accept that evil mark into their very soul.!

He paused three beats.

"After the last round of the war, there are those who claimed to be 'under an imperious curse'

well, this is patently false and a lie, not to mention an impossible statement, for various reasons, remember, I said before they had to WANT to do those things..."

"Here's where you lot come in.

"Each and every one of you is a victim of Rape. Murder or both.

Each and every one of you has just cause to want vengeance and justice. In a civilized society it is what is right."

"Unfortunately, in a civilized society, there are not government sanctioned obliviators, erasing and modifying memories."

"Those of you who are the child of Rape are entitled to reparations in the amount of half of whatever the criminal in question owns."

he smirked. "In pureblood law, that is the Law. That's why the rapists and murderers used the mundane world for their prey."

"It is a proven fact, at least on 'our side' of the divide, that Jack the Ripper was a wizard, of the clan and line of Malfoy. Yes, that upstanding and socially elite, had a murderer and rapist in their recent ancestry. But then 'it's only muggles, so what?" For what it's worth Muggle Hunting was outlawed in 1935, but it doesn't mean it doesn't still happen."

"We have sought you out, as I said, because many of you are children of rape, fathered by magical perverts who are sadists and murderers. The normal practice that if the rape victim was not killed in the revel, then they were obliviated and left to rot."

since the person in question was raped by so many at that revel, it is sometimes hard to ascertain whom , exactly is the father. "We have leased the Goblin created Line inheritance charm, and they have agreed to administer that charm on anyone willing to find out .

Why would anyone want to do this?"

"I'll tell you why. Because as long as those in power retain power, and they will by whatever means necessary, then nothing will change, then things will go on as they always were, and another dark lord will rise up in another ten or twenty years and we will be doing this all over again."

"What we propose to do is this.

"We have in custody every named death eater, and currently we have the magical government in a lock, under martial law, by authority of Her Majesty the Queen.

I have been given the job of crushing the life out of the pureblood bigots and creating a new society and government."

"What I want to do here is this:"

"Take all their money, their magic and their name and give it to you, the victims, the innocents, the people whom nobody had even spoken to before this.

You have suffered enough and it's time for reparation."

"The process is simple. We will scan each of you, and find out what lines are available, and award you with however much we can.

We have an agreement with the Goblins, who run the financial and banking system to transfer to either magical or mundane currency for a fee already negotiated, "

All we need for you to do is let us take a blood sample and let us test it. Having done that, once all are tested, you can take control of what is your right, stay in contact with the magical world, or walk away, your choice. As it stands today, I have already given you traveling expenses and a week's stay here at the hotel, yours to keep. If you want advice, I have hired the best solicitors on either side of the magical divide, and once a contract is signed, they will represent you however you wish.

He paced and then faced the audience.

"If you wish, to have nothing to do with this, and you want to walk away, then you may, and whatever you didn't take will be kept in a secure vault for you or your heirs for 100 years, after which it will be turned over to a reputable charity."

Serena was shocked at these revelations, horrified, in fact.. The thought that she had been raped by who knows how many people, and had come however close to death, and then her memories wiped away,

Tears streamed down her face.

Isaac burbled along the padded floor of he box, ignorant of the evil being spoken of.

Andy Tonks watched her charge closely, as the various thoughts and realizations flitted across her face.

Shock.

Revulsion.

Nausea,

Anger.

Pondering

Determination.

Serena looked to her new friend.

"How do I do this, I want to do this, My son needs to be raised properly and I can't do it alone."

"Well, you need to let the Goblins do their inheritance magic, and then.. "

Serena stood.

"Lets go!

She grabbed Isaac and put him on her hip and left the box and followed the aisle down to the main floor, calling out

"Sign me up, I want to do this!

Harry grinned. "You should talk to a solicitor, and ..."

Serena waved her hand. No, I will, but right now, I want what is due my son, He will be a great man someday, the father of nations.. and it is his right.

"And your son's name?

Isaac Dresden, and My name is Sarah.. Serena is gone, her mind was wiped by the bad guys,

" I am Sarah."

Harry and Hermione welcomed her with open arms.

"Welcome Sarah and Isaac Dresden, please step back here into the cubicle , the healers and goblins await."

A year later, Sarah was living on some farmland in Wiltshire, part of the Malfoy clan's lands.. It had been broken up into thousand acre tracts and the income from the farm alone was prodigious. The elves oversaw the farming, and several magical farmhands made sure that things were taken care of..

Sarah had her eye on a young ginger man who was pretty good with kids, and was very happy to help her learn about the magic and things her son would be learning,

Isaac was doing quite well, his magic was showing up daily, The transfer of magic from the 'father was useful, kind of like topping off the gas tank, but it appeared that young Isaac Dresden was a wizard in his own right, and not just because his mother was a rape victim, but because she had magical ancestors of her own, and the trauma unleashed those genetic characteristics..

It appeared that Serena, now Sarah was a distant relative of Harry himself, and they called each other cousin and spent time together.

The Death Eaters were decimated, since their marked brethren were drained of magic, and their fortunes removed and given in reparation, the now squibbed magicals were all placed in a contained environment and sealed in, left to fend for themselves, to grow their own food, build their own houses, whatever was needed. The only watching over them was done was to maintain the wards, and those wards would stand until the last of the prisoners had died.

It took less than three years.

The magical Government was rebuilt as a representative democracy, and people were elected to office, and represented one thousand people each. You had as a representative to take care of the needs of those thousand people, and if you didn't you were voted out.

Term limits, checks and balances and proper government was put in place.

The first year, there were 43 representatives, so it was known that there were 43 thousand of age magicals.

Over the next ten years, that number went up until there were just over 100 representatives.

In time, various of the victims alliance would rise to the occasion, but in a few decades, the greatest Minister and leader in a millennium rose up..

Isaac Dresden.

Minister of Magic 2038-2050

Teacher, healer, wizard.

Sarah lived to be over 100 and Isaac well beyond that.

TimW


End file.
